interview on wife for zaoldyeck
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Kallua and Killia are back this time for interviewing their parents and other character in the fic of wife for zaoldyeck. Enjoy!


A stage is right now flickering with the lights, when the lights shown, 2 figure are shown. They are the author OC as Kallua and Killia shown as host.

Kallua and Killia : Konnichiwa! XD

Kallua: I'm Kallua Zaoldyeck

Killia: And I'm Killia Zaoldyeck

Kallua and Killia : Welcome to interview of the fic on wife for zaoldyeck!

Kallua: Hei Killia, how do you feel about the completion for the wife for zaoldyeck fic?

Killia: Um, truthfully I have a lot of fic ideas to make a new story so I just rushed out in making this.

Kallua: *sweatdrops* Seriously!?

Killia: Ah, Kallua-niisama. Aren't you lately being not active in DA?

Kallua: *shock* well, it's because I was busy and-

Killia: Alright! Let's just welcome our main character for the fic! Our parents, Killua and Gon!

Kallua: Oi! I haven't finished talking yet!

Killua and Gon showed up while holding hands making the audience squeal and shout.

Killia: Welcome! Thank you for coming despite your busy schedule

Kallua: Busy schedule!?

Killia: It means I'm using them a lot into many fic's, I'm currently typing.

Kallua: Ohh…

Everyone goes to sit together. Kallua takes out the notepad filled with question while Killia just take a photo of the KilluGon.

Kallua: Have some privacy for Papa and Mama will ya!

Killia: Shut it Kallua-niisama, you ask and I'll take pictures. Easy right?

Kallua: *groan* Alright, first question for Papa. How do you feel in chapter 1, arriving as transfer student who is truly having quite an attitude and when Mama sees you.

Killua: *smirk* It was natural, nothing is difficult for acting it.

Kallua: *sweatdrop* (don't tell me that attitude is Papa's real personality)

Gon: It was a bit hard to act irritated though.

Kallua: Oh yeah Mama, how do you feel seeing Papa act like that?

Gon: Well, it was irking me a bit of course but I do dislike the fact he is always get hounded by fangirls and fanboys

Kallua: Oh, I see. So, how about the scene when Papa teases you?

Gon: He always teases me so somehow the reaction is natural, I think?

Killia: Daddy tease Mommy a lot, especially behind the scene. So let's see it!

Kallua: Hey! I haven't finish asking yet!

Suddenly a gigantic screen shows up, showing behind the scenes of wife for zaoldyeck in which Killua tease Gon.

-1-

During the break, Killua and Gon are right now having their soda. Resting before doing the next scene.

Killua: So, are you confident in the next scene?

Gon: Well, It would be hard to do the irritated expression all the time.

Killua: I see, so. How's the soda taste?

Gon: huh? It was good.

Killua: Good, cause it's mine. We're having an indirect kiss.

Gon: KILLUA!

-2-

Killua and Gon are practicing the script right now, they stand facing each other and practice.

Killua: Your name

Gon: Huh?

Killua: I want to know your name as the girl who has stolen my heart over and over again.

Gon: ARGH! KILLUA! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!

-3-

Gon braced herself as few minutes later, she would be starting.

Killua: It's almost the time, are you ready?

Gon: Yeah I'm ready.

Killua: Truly ready?

Gon: Yes.

Killua: Are you sure?

Gon: Yes..

Killua: Really?

Gon: Yes!

Killua: 100% sure?

Gon: Yes!

Killua: Ready to make love with me!?

Gon: Yes! Wait,what?

Killua: Yes! I'll see you later after filming!

Gon: GRRR!KILLUA YOU IDIOT!

The screen went black, indicating the film is over. Killua is smirking while Gon's face is tomato red and Killia's eyes sparkling while Kallua is confused.

Kallua: Ne, what does it mean with make love?

Killua: *smirk* well, when a boy and a girl loves each other-

Gon: *glare* Nothing! Don't you dare ever ask again!

Kallua: A- All right…

Killia: That ruins the fun, nevertheless Kallua-niisama. Ask the question.

Kallua: O- Oh yeah so I guess the other question is it difficult when making the lip locking scene!?

Gon: *groan*

Kallua: eh!?

Killua: Take a lot of takes as well but it was good.

Killia: All right! Let's show the behind the scene again!

Gon: EEHHHH!?

The screen turned white before showing the scene of the lip locking scene.

-1-

Killua grab her arm to prevent Gon from leaving.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed and lifting Gon's skirt.

Gon: KYYAAAA!

Killua: *smirk* Ah, white panties with lace. How nice.

Gon: *blush* KILLUAAAAA!

-2-

Killua: Why are you angry all of a sudden? What did I do?

Gon: Who cares, I'm going!

Killua: Oh no, you don't-

Killua is the one who is supposed to pull her now but Gon who sees a bug suddenly began to scream and jump into Killua's arms.

Killua: Wow~ we can stay in this position for few minutes, right? *smirks and looking at Killia who is the author*

Killia: Accepted! *giving thumbs up and take pictures*

Gon: *still trembled with eyes squeezed shut*

-3-

The two lip-locked for a while before Gon goes up in embarrassment but-

RRRIIIIPPPPP

Gon pulled herself too hard, not noticing her clothes got tangled with Killua's causing her shirt to ripped open.

Killua: *whistles* ah, nice white bra. Though I think you need a new one since it looks too small for you to wear.

Gon: *blush* AHHHH! KKKIIILLLLUUUUUAAAAAA!

End of the scene.

Gon: * blushes really red than tomato*

Killua: * smirking and asking for a copy of the film from Killia*

Killia: *accepts and giving the copy*

Kallua: *confused and dumbfounded*

Killia: Alright Mommy and Daddy! Thank you very much for coming here! We'll see you next time for the other interview.

Kallua: Eh? It's finished already?

Killua: Alright everyone! Thanks for viewing and reviewing the wife for zaoldyeck! Please give Killia a lot of review so she would be able to type a lot of much better stories about us!

Killia: Thank you for the fav,follow and reviews from everyone! We'll see you next time!

Killua: Yeah! Hey Killia, make sure you make lots of M rated of me and Gon, all right?

Killia: Fufufufufu~ Of course.

Kallua: Err, I'm totally lost.

Gon: Kallu, make sure you are active in DA.

Kallua: *chuckle nervously* Ye-yeah, I'm still drawing of course. In paper.

Killia: It would be much better if you can draw in M rated.

Kallua: M rated?

Gon: Enough! Thank you everyone! Goodbye!

Killia and Kallua: See you on chap 2! Goodbye!

Kallua: err, See you next time! Goodbye minna-san!

All: Jaa nee~!


End file.
